Timcanpy
is a golem who is currently owned by Allen Walker. He has had at least two other masters, those two being Nea D. Campbell and Cross Marian. Timcanpy has also been shown to follow Lenalee when Allen is missing and fighting Akuma. Appearance Timcanpy is a small, golden ball-like creature with four, stubby legs, the front two of which he can form little "fingers" with, a long tail that ends in a thick swirl, and two feathered wings. A cross fleury adorns his "face", and above it are two small horns. Unlike most other golems, which are mechanical, Timcanpy seems to be a biological being, though what his body is made up of is unclear as he has been seen being reduced to fragments with no discernible organs.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Pages 77-78 He does, though, have a mouth, teeth and tongue, and he has recently learned to eat.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Page 130 Timcanpy's size is subject to change; he started off being about the size of a ping pong ball,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 2, Page 64 but gradually grew bigger as time passed.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 96 At the North American Branch, his size ballooned dramatically, making him easily larger than a person,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Pages 143-144 though Allen later found out that Timcanpy, when asked, could shrink back down to a manageable size at will. Timcanpy has the ability to produce holographic projections from his mouth,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 78 and he uses this to display the musical "Score" that powers Noah's Ark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 132, Page 64 Once, Timcanpy grew hair, though it was only thanks to one of the many unusual tonics produced by the European Branch Science Division.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 161 Personality Typically, Timcanpy is a very simple, almost childish creature. His curiosity frequently gets him into troublesome situations (or leads to him learning new things, such as how to eatD.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Page 130 and smokeD.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 31, Page 90), he is emphatic enough to be able to tell when those around him are upset and often tries to comfort them,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 133, Page 93 and, as it is shown through his ongoing rivalry with Yu Kanda's golemD.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Pages 157-159 (who Timcanpy once ateD.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 184, Page 59), and on occurrences when Timcanpy has almost "admonished" AllenD.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 53, Page 130 that Timcanpy can become angry. Most commonly, though, Timcanpy displays a steadfast loyalty to Allen and Cross, once almost refusing to leave Allen's side in order to avoid leaving Allen alone with the dangerous Noah Tyki Mikk,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 56, Page 180 and, on another occasion, returning to the room Cross was, supposedly, killed in several times to cuddle with the bloodstains that were left behind.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 175 History Timcanpy is a golem, created by Cross Marian. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 67D.Gray-man Manga Volume 24, Chapter 216 . At some point he became the property of Nea. They got very close to each other. Volume 26, chapter 223 He is known to have been observing Mana on Cross' orders when Allen met Mana.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 111 Allen first met Timcanpy and Cross in Lost Fragment of Snow; Timcanpy was the one who broke Allen out of the circus's beast cage he was locked in, and also stopped Cross from murdering Allen out of rage. At Mother's church, after Allen recovered from the trauma caused by bringing back and destroying Mana, Cross reintroduced Timcanpy to Allen and let the boy keep him for the night, hoping he will have a more peaceful sleep, as Allen still have nightmares and cries in his sleep. Allen and Timcanpy instantly took to each other and became fast friends. Back then, Timcanpy is large enough to be embraced, and Allen is seen carrying Timcanpy around in a shoulder strap as he traveled the world with Cross and Rozanne, sleeping with Timcanpy in his arms and playfully hugging him. When Cross abandoned Allen in India three to four months before Allen became an official Exorcist, leaving him with orders to go join the Black Order, Cross left Timcanpy with him to act as a guide.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 2, Page 67 After Cross left to head to Central after the attack on the old European Branch Headquarters, he left Timcanpy behind again, claiming that the golem didn't want to go with him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Page 125 and not long after Cross was reported to have died, Allen found a message within Timcanpy from Cross that officially turned ownership of Timcanpy over to him (Allen). Plot Introduction arc Though not initially seen, Timcanpy is the reason that Allen had to visit the "cursed" church that Moor Hesse and her partner Chales investigated, Timcanpy having been eaten by a cat.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 14 The cat in question is eventually infected by the Akuma virus and dies,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 39 and Timcanpy later rose from the cat's grave.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 2, Page 64 After Allen moves on, Timcanpy is shown still being a bit too curious and wandering from Allen's side, something Allen reprimands him for.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 2, Page 64 Timcanpy stays close to Allen's side when Allen goes off to help Jan, and is shocked when Jan throws one of his "onion bombs" at Allen when Allen warns him to stay away from Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 2, Page 76 Allen goes to Jan's house to try to talk to him, and when Jan runs off with his friend Leo and Allen's eye reacts to Leo, Allen orders Timcanpy to follow Jan to keep an eye on them until he can catch up.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 2, Page 83 Allen arrives to find the Earl of Millennium has confronted Jan, revealing Leo to be an Akuma, and during the following confrontation Timcanpy stays close to Allen's side.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 3, Page 111 Eventually, the Earl flees and Jan takes Allen back to his house to recover, and three days later Timcanpy steals Allen's cravat and becomes restless, telling Allen he should be moving on.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 4, Page 131 When Allen finally arrives at the European Branch of the Black Order, Timcanpy is instrumental for Allen's admission to the building, Lenalee Lee being the first to point out that Allen as Cross' golem, Cross being a Black Order Exorcist General.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 136 When Allen fails the Gatekeeper's exam, though, and Yu Kanda attempts to cut Allen open to determine if he is an Akuma or not, Timcanpy flees from Allen's side momentarily, then comes back when Allen is granted access to the building (though only after Komui Lee finds Cross' letter of recommendation for Allen on his messy desk).D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 151 Timcanpy accompanies Allen into the building, riding on his head,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Page 159 then disappears after Komui performs his medical examination on Allen's arm, Allen wondering after his meeting with Hevlaska where Timcanpy went to.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 190 Ghost of Mater arc Later, as Allen prepares to leave on a mission, Timcanpy emerges from the sleeve of Allen's new coat, Komui, who is there seeing Allen off, telling Allen that he had been reviewing Timcanpy's recount of Allen's journeys.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 8, Pages 18-19 Timcanpy accompanies Allen as Allen goes with Kanda and the Finder Toma to a mission in Mater, Italy,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 9, Page 31 and when Allen faces off against the Akuma Pierrot, Timcanpy is hurt.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 63 Allen then falls into the catacombs of Mater, and Pierrot turns his attacks on Timcanpy.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 69 Pierrot hurts Timcanpy significantly,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 74 to the point where, when Toma is able to retrieve him and take him to Kanda, Timcanpy has been reduced to tiny bits.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 77 Timcanpy, though, is able to regenerate, and once he does he uses his hologram to show Kanda Pierrot's powers.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 78 After that, Timcanpy leaves Kanda's side and flies straight into a wall, starting to eat a hole through itD.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Page 87 Shortly after, he returns with Allen, who intervenes when Kanda is about to attack a fake Allen (Kanda believing that the fake Allen is the Akuma). The Akuma, though, is revealed to the "Toma" that had been accompanying Kanda, and the real Toma is the fake Allen, who Pierrot had disguised to look like Allen. After Allen throws Pierrot aside, he flees with a now heavily injured Kanda and Toma, Timcanpy staying close to his side.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Page 100 When Allen meets up with Lala and Guzol, figuring out that Lala is the doll they have been looking for, Lala attacks them before Allen can talk sense into her, and after hearing her story and learning of Lala's wish to stay alive until Guzol dies, before Allen can make a decision Kanda awakens and orders him to take Lala's heart, which is the Innocence they were sent for. Pierrot arrives and injures Lala and Guzol, and another battle ensues between Allen and the Akuma, Timcanpy staying close to Allen as always.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 15, Page 145 Allen weakens, though, and Kanda intervenes and saves him, and after they defeat Pierrot they spend three days recuperating, Allen waiting for Lala, who hasn't stopped singing since Guzol died, to pass on. When Lala's singing stops, Allen goes to her side and sees her off, Timcanpy fluttering close by.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 16, Page 179 The Black Order Attempted Annihilation Incident arc After they arrive back at the Order, Allen and Timcanpy are shocked when an unconscious Lenalee falls in front of them as they make to head up the stairs.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 10 Reever arrives, being chased by a robot, and explains what happened when they escape (the robot is one of Komui's Komlin that has gone out of control after drinking coffee), Timcanpy doing his best to avoid being attacked while still trying to stay with Allen. Timcanpy is clinging to Allen's head when Komui orders the Komlin to make Allen his next priority,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 22 and when the Komlin successfully captures Allen Timcanpy is taken inside of its "operating room" in its hull with him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 24 Timcanpy clings to Allen's hair so forcefully that he is taped to Allen's head with bandaging,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 35 though he does manage to get out when Lenalee wakes and destroys the Komlin, freeing them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 36 When Allen next wakes, Timcanpy is sitting on the head of Lenalee, who is watching over him, though once he sees that Allen is awake Timcanpy goes to his side, taking the washcloth Lenalee had been using to cool Allen down off of his head.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Pages 38-39 Timcanpy then accompanies Allen to see Hevlaska, fluttering beside him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 40 The Rewinding Town arc Timcanpy later accompanies Allen and Lenalee to a mysterious "rewinding" town, where Allen and Timcanpy happen across Miranda Lotto as she is being attacked by an Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 48 Miranda escapes as Allen destroys the Akuma, and then he and Timcanpy meet Lenalee at a local cafe to review their mission, Timcanpy playing with Lenalee's fingers while Lenalee chastises Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 59 Miranda awkwardly joins them at their table, leaving Timcanpy to assume his usual position on Allen's head,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 61 and when more Akuma attack Timcanpy stays with Allen while Lenalee flees with Miranda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 72 The Akuma suddenly flee, and Timcanpy and Allen meet Lenalee and Miranda at Miranda's house, Timcanpy poking Allen's injuries as Lenalee tends to them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 79 After a bit of questioning, Lenalee and Allen accidentally make Miranda, who seems to be connected to the rewinding events, turn back the time of the day, Timcanpy clinging to Lenalee desperately to keep from getting sucked into the clock when it starts pulling the time of the entire town into its face.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 84 Timcanpy then "helps" Allen inspect the clock,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 88 and when they come to the conclusion that they need to help Miranda overcome her depression by helping her keep a job (which will hopefully make the clock stop replaying the same day), Timcanpy stays with Lenalee as she watches Allen and Miranda work from the shadows.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 94 Allen takes a break to talk to Lenalee, and while the two and Timcanpy are distracted by Lenalee's recount of her childhood, the money Miranda has been collecting as part of her job is stolen by a pickpocket, making Timcanpy, Allen and Lenalee give chase.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 102 The pickpocket, though, turns out to be one of the earlier Akuma, and in the ensuing fight Timcanpy is crushed, Lenalee barely managing to scoop up his pieces.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 24, Page 155 By that point, the group is stuck within the dream realm of Road Kamelot, and Miranda has activated her Innocence, which heals Timcanpy, so when Lenalee opens her hand Timcanpy goes flying straight into Allen's face. Timcanpy loyally stays as close to Allen's side as he can for the duration of the ensuing battle, and when Road leaves, freeing them from the dream realm, and Miranda is forced to turn off her invocation, Allen and Lenalee become hurt again, though Timcanpy regenerates quickly on his own.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 26, Page 193 Later, when Komui arrives with Bookman and Lavi to tend to Allen and Lenalee, Timcanpy stays by Allen's bedside.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 26, Page 194 General Yeegar Falls arc Timcanpy continues to stay by the recovering Allen's side,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 27, Page 7 and is present for Allen's meetings with Komui, Lavi and Bookman on the Noah Family and his mission assignment. When Allen runs away after becoming upset over the revelation that he'll have to fight the Noah, who are humans, Timcanpy chases him, staying hidden in Allen's hood when Allen walks through town and revealing himself when Lavi comes to save Allen when Akuma attack.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 27, Page 23 As the attack continues, Timcanpy follows Allen from a safe distance, and when the fight finishes Timcanpy reassumes his position on Allen's head as Lavi uses his Innocence to transport them back to the hospital.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 28, Page 46 Later, after Lenalee has recovered, the group sets out and Komui relays the mission to track down General Cross Marian to Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Bookman, explaining that they will be able to use Timcanpy, to track the General down, being that cross is the one that created him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 67 After Komui leaves them, the group travels by train, Lavi writing on Allen's face at one point and Timcanpy accompanying Allen to the bathroom and providing him with a towel as Allen cleans himself up.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 66 As the group reconvenes on the train, Timcanpy points eastward to direct them along their path,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 69 and when the train reaches the next stop and Lenalee gets off to buy lunch for the group, Timcanpy follows Allen as Allen goes after Lenalee to apologize for making her angry. When the announcement is made that the train is departing, Lenalee, still angry, storms on, not seeing Allen get pulled aside by a strange man and Timcanpy nowhere to be seen.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 76 The Vampire of the Old Castle arc When the group finally realizes that Allen has been left behind, Timcanpy, who made it onto the train before it left, is now following Lenalee, still directing the group towards Cross' position.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 31, Page 79 Lavi is sent after Allen, and Timcanpy stays with Lenalee and Bookman. Lavi calls Lenalee and Bookman via their golems to inform them that he has found Allen and that they are both being held hostage by a group of villagers who want them to slay a "vampire," Timcanpy off with Bookman and smoking with him as this information is relayed.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 31, Page 90 During Allen's time away, Timcanpy stays close to Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga Voume 5, Chapter 41, Page 89 Order in Crisis arc When Allen and Lavi reunite with the group, along with the newly recruited Arystar Krory III, Timcanpy goes back to staying beside Allen, seen riding his shoulder.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 149 Suman Dark's Fallen arc When the group reaches China, Timcanpy gets himself eaten by another cat, Lenalee using her Dark Boots to catch the cat and retrieve him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 45, Page 158 Allen chastises Timcanpy, and when Timcanpy seems to ignore him Allen wonders if Timcanpy isn't going through a "rebellious stage."D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 45, Page 159 Timcanpy assumes his spot on Allen's head and the group moves on, after Lenalee frets over Allen's crumbling arm. Timcanpy leads the group to a portside town in China, where they found out that Cross has recently visited the owner of a brothel he frequents.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 46, Page 171 In the brothel, they meet Anita, who informs them that Cross is no longer in China, and also delivers some other news (the news that Cross' ship sank) that makes Timcanpy react oddly.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 46, Page 176 At Allen's insistence that Cross is alive, Anita prepares a ship to take them to Japan, Cross' destination, and as the ship is making its final preparations, a hoard of Akuma attack. The Akuma, though, bypass the Exorcists completely, though one kidnaps Allen, making Timcanpy go to Lenalee for help.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 47, Page 20 Timcanpy follows Lenalee as she goes to save Allen, and after Lenalee takes Allen and Timcanpy a safe distance from the Akuma swarm, they see the Akuma's target; a giant, floating torso Lenalee recognizes to be a Fallen One of the Exorcist Suman Dark. Lenalee and Allen go to try to save Suman, but Allen is sucked into Suman's body saving a child, and when Lenalee has to leave Allen behind to tend to the child. Allen exhausts himself and severely damages his arm trying to stop Suman, and when he loses the will to press on, Timcanpy slaps him, then bites his ear hard enough to make him bleed.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 53, Page 129 Timcanpy then angrily bares his teeth to Allen, only calming down when Allen promises to keep trying.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 53, Pages 130-131 Allen successfully severs Suman's Innocence from his body, damaging his own arm in the process, but Suman is left brain dead. After coming to terms with this, Allen orders Timcanpy to go get the others so they can return Suman to his family,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 54, Page 150 but before Timcanpy can leave, the Noah Tyki Mikk arrives and kills Suman. Unable to fight Tyki after the Noah destroys his arm, Allen orders Timcanpy to take Suman's Innocence and flee. Timcanpy initially refuses,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 56, Page 180 but when Allen reaffirms his order, reasoning that the others won't be able to find Cross without him, Timcanpy takes Suman's Innocence and flees,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 56, Pages 181-182 Tyki sending Akuma after him soon after. Timcanpy desperately flees the swarm of Akuma chasing him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 57, Page 13 and when Lenalee and Lavi save him, Timcanpy uses his projection to lead them to where he left Allen, though when they get there he is gone.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 57, Page 17 The three return to Anita's ship where they are met by Sammo Han Won of the Asian Branch. Sammo Han informs them that Allen has been taken to Asian Branch for treatment but is no longer an Exorcist, and Miranda arrives and fixes the damaged ship, with allows the group to press on to Japan to search for Cross. Timcanpy stays close to a distraught Lenalee,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 58, Page 34 who mourns the loss of Allen. Edo and Asian Branch arc As the group presses onward to Japan, Timcanpy stays close to Lenalee,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 64, Page 136 though he stays behind when she leaves the ship to fight Eshi as he and several other Akuma attack. When Lenalee doesn't return from her battle, Timcanpy goes with Lavi as he goes to search for her,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 74, Page 137 and when Lavi finds her encased in crystal and in the grips of an Akuma, Timcanpy lands on the Akuma's head as the Akuma introduces itself to Lavi as an Akuma under Cross' command.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 74, Page 144 Lavi and the Akuma return to the ship with Lenalee, where Bookman remarks that if Timcanpy trusts the Akuma, then the Akuma's words are true.D.Gray-man Manga Volme 8, Chapter 75, Page 154 Lenalee awakens, and the Akuma, which Lavi nicknames "Chomesuke," pushes the ship towards Edo, Japan with great haste, Timcanpy staying on its head.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 169 Soon after, the Exorcists leave Anita's ship behind, Anita and most of the crew being dead, anyway, and only remaining because of Miranda's Innocence. Chomesuke takes the Exorcists the rest of the way to Japan in a longboat, and when they arrive it assumes the form of a female human, Timcanpy continuing to ride on her head.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 10 Chomesuke leads them to Edo, where the Earl and several other Noah have arrived, and Timcanpy rides on her head up until her death, Cross having designed to her self destruct when she lost control of her Akuma instincts.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 190 After this, Timcanpy disappears. Noah's Ark arc Timcanpy later reappears on Noah's Ark with a strange Skull-like person,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 127, Page 156 who later reveals himself to be Timcanpy and Allen's master, Cross Marian.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 126, Page 169 Even when Cross and Timcanpy reunite with Allen, Timcanpy stays by Cross' side, alternating between riding on his headD.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Page 175 and flying alongside himD.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Page 182 as Cross fights Tyki. After the Earl arrives and flees with Tyki, Noah's Ark, which has been breaking down, enters the final stages of its destruction. Cross has Timcanpy open a "door" to a special room within the Ark,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Pages 47-48 cryptically ordering Allen to stop the Ark's destruction before Timcanpy flies towards Allen and pulls him through a portal.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 52 Allen wakes up in a white room to find a white, upright piano, which Timcanpy has taken up residency on the music rack of.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 57 Cross and a strange reflection in the mirrors of the room order Allen to play the piano, which prompts Timcanpy to open his mouth and give a holographic display of strange sheet music.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 132, Page 64 After giving in and playing the piano, Allen is able to restore the Ark and everyone on it, and afterwards he and Timcanpy have a tearful reunion.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 96 Timcanpy, who has gone back to riding on Allen's head, then accompanies Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Chaozii Han as they explore the Ark. Shortly after, Allen is able to make an Ark Gate back to Asian Branch, and when Cross tries to escape, reluctant to return to the European Branch, Lenalee hugs him and begs him to stay, which makes the cross fleury on Timcanpy's face turn into a heart.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 110 The group returns to the European Branch, where Timcanpy follows Allen, who has received medical treatment, back to the special room on the Ark, displaying the musical score for him again.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Page 123 Allen, who had brought food with him, then loses his appetite, Timcanpy taking his sandwich and eating it, himself,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Page 124 as Allen questions himself about his path, feeling like there is someone in him, watching him as he reads the score, and wonders how Mana is connected to the score, which is written in the same strange symbols Mana made up. Shortly after, the Head Nurse finds Allen and drags him back to the medical ward, Timcanpy not far behind.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 136, Page 147 Invasion of the Black Order Arc Destruction of the black Order Arc Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc Following the disappearance of Cross, Tim and Allen try to discover what happened to him and find his letter addressed to Allen while Tim remains sad over Cross's presumed demise. Artificial Exorcist Arc Tim for some reason grows much larger as tries to assist Allen from transforming into the 14th Noah and becomes much more monstrous looking and sends out an image of Mana to Allen to help him turn back to normal. When Allen is surrounded by a Noah aura, a spell stored in Timcanpy activates and destroy the shield of the North American Branch He later grows even larger and monstrous and rams into the Tewaku who was attacking a restrain Allen. Allen reacts horrified by the size Tim has grown. Following the Earl having whisked away Tokusa and the others for his own uses, declaring that he will return for the 14th Noah, Allen is shown to be imprisoned along with Timcanpy. Seed of Destruction Arc Tim and Allen eventually escape while the Apocryphos arives to merge with Allen while Tyki and Road arrive to save him and engages in combat with Apocryphos. As Link recovers from his assault, he attacks Apocryphos and gives Tim the order to take Allen out of there and ends up swallowing Allen and Road and spews them out after escaping while being held on by Tyki. As Tyki goes to hold off the others for Allen to escape and Road's disappearance, Allen asks if Tim could grow small again and he does, much to Allen's surprise and the two go through the ark after Allen's talk with Lenalee and leaving her in sadness from them leaving her. Searching for A.W. Arc Three months after having escaped, Allen and Tim continue to evade others but are eventually found by Kanda and Johnny. However, they are later forced into a hotel due to Allen's injury from Kanda's Mugen still affecting him. After Allen wakes up as Nea, he talks privately with Tim asking him to tell him about Allen and shows him his final moments with Lenalee up to his departure. He asks Tim not to speak of him anymore and give Allen hints now and again and leaves for Kanda to question Allen. As Allen helps with "Johnny's Speedy Repair Service", Kanda finds Tim and talks with the golem. He tells Tim that he's suspicious of him as well, due to his connection to Nea. When he asks whose side he'll be on, Tim starts crying, which surprises Kanda. He then notices the Cardinal (who, unbeknownst to Kanda, is really Apocryphos) who asks if he can take a pocket watch, but Kanda tells him that it is not for sale. However, Tim recognizes the cardinal as Apocryphos and tries to warn Kanda, but it's too late. Tim is attacked by Apocryphos, along with Kanda, who demands to know who he is. As he incapacitates Kanda with his Innocence abilities, he reveals that he knows that Tim was specially created by Cross for specific purposes, and that it would be smart not to leave, as if he does, then Kanda will die and if he does so will Allen. Tim, out of options, smacks Kanda's golem to alert the Order and send them their way while Apocryphos pulls out a wood chip from his mouth stating it's Timcanpy's weakness, shocking Tim. As Kanda rises up to attack Apocryphos only to lose consciousness later, Tim lets his guard down and gets himself punctured with the shard, leaving him motionless besides the fallen Kanda as his body starts to crack. His body starts to turn black and his body cracks all over, Timcanpy's last thought before the black completey covers him are of Nea asking him to go on their final journey together. Legacy When Kanda regains consciousness, he grabs Timcanpy and notices he won't be able to show what happened. Whether or not Timcanpy can be saved or not is unknown. Later when Link informs Nea that Timcanpy has been destroyed by "that thing", Nea is utterly disturbed.Chapter 223, Page 13 then Allen, unaware of Tim's fate, thinks to himself that he must call Timcanpy to leave the area. Chapter 226, page 15 Several flashbacks of Timcanpy are shown as Kanda explains his unfortunate fate to a horrified Allen and Johnny Gill, and shots of the jar which now holds his remains. Kanda notes that Apocryphos likely had been targeting Timcanpy to destroy it, and that Tim seemed to have hidden knowledge relating to Apocryphos.Chapter 227 Allen gets his hands closer to the jar while remembering their encounter and all the moments spent together, his lips quivering. D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 228 Johnny then takes the jar outside as Allen can't seem to be able to handle the sight of Timcanpy like this.Chapter 229 Powers and Abilities Flight: Being a golem, Timcanpy is naturally capable of flight, though he has been seen going faster than standard golems, capable of out flying a swarm of Akuma, one of said Akuma remarking that Timcanpy is "on Lero's level."D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 57, Pages 13-14 Record and Replay: Being a golem, Timcanpy records all that he sees, and can later play it back for reviewing purposes.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 8, Page 19 He can also replay audio clips.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 173, Page 26 Magical Conduit: Timcanpy can be used to store and fire pre-cast spells.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Pages 143-145 He (his tail, more specifically) can also be used to open a door directly to the room that contains the piano that controls Noah's Ark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 52 Tracking: Timcanpy has been designed to be able to find his "master", whoever it happens to be at the time, wherever they are, no matter how far away that person might be.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 69 Growth: Timcanpy can change his size and weight at will. He can reach a weight of 300 kg maximum. Immortality: Timcanpy can survive all types of injuries including being severed, eaten.. it is even able to regenerate itself even if is crushed. Its only weakness, as noted by Apocryphos, is a splinter from the tree Cornelia D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 228 . Timcanpy stopped regenerating after being stabbed by Apocryphos with the wooden chip. D Gray Man chapter 217, page 4 Relationships Cross Marian: 'Cross is Tim's creator, and the two seem very fond of one another. Tim always sits on Cross' shoulder, or head. Sometimes Cross will greet Tim by holding out his finger for Tim to perch on, as seen before he leaves for Central. Tim has the ability to track Cross. This is shown to be a problem for Cross on occasion. When he was drinking with Klaud, Allen finds and scolds him for his behavior. Cross, annoyed, tells Tim to go away, possibly thinking that he led Allen there. Tim is not above reprimanding Cross in his own way, such as biting his shoulder when he's reluctant to feed little Allen. 70 Also hitting Cross in the face with a meddle bar to stop him from shooting young Red (Allen). 71 After Cross is attacked, Tim seems to be able to sense it, as he gets up, flying to Cross' room to investigate. When Cross was believed to be dead, Tim was very distraught, and would return to Cross' room to cuddle with his blood, not knowing what became of his creator. Flashbacks show more of them together. Tim helps Cross take care of Allen, which proves exhausting. Cross falls asleep after a tough day, and Tim sleeps on his back. He can also be a handful, as seen when he eats Cross' cigarettes, which the latter is distraught by. Flashbacks reveal that Cross is actually repulsed and tortured by the existence of Timcanpy, as he is the only legacy Nea left behind, and longs to destroy him, keeping Cornelia's splinter with him as his source of courage to move on. As he fell unconscious after Apocryphos's attack, however, he begs Timcanpy to continue serving his purpose as "The Guide" for the "lost children" and see them through to the end, just as he once did for Cross himself. 'Nea D.Campbell: 'Timcanpy was offered to Nea by Cross Marian. Nea refers to him as "his Timcanpy" showing his belonging. Though Nea has been stated to hate humans and to be a very lonely individual caring for almost nobody else, Timcanpy seems to be the only being he is really attached to. Timcampy in return is really faithful to his master, even after 35 years. Timcanpy obeys Nea's demands wihout hesitation, even if they can be malicious. However, due to his "former" master Nea trying to erase his new master Allen's existence, Timcanpy appears to have conflicting loyalties and is seen shedding tears of anguish when being prompted on the matter. 'Allen Walker: Timcanpy is Allen's (formerly Marian Cross's) loyal golem. The two care greatly for each other with Timcanpy even refusing to leave Allen's side when he was dying as he did not want to leave Allen with a Noah. Timcanpy is loyal to Allen, but is implied to be torn between his affection for Allen and his loyalty to Nea, as the latter is gradually erasing the former from existence. Allen, for his part, is shown to be very attached to Timcanpy from his childhood. During his run from the Order, he relies heavily on Timcanpy to elude capture, but it is later revealed that Allen decided to take Timcanpy along simply because he is terrified of being alone in the world, and he is devastated upon learning Timcanpy has been destroyed. Lenalee Lee: ' 'Lavi: 'Howard Link: ' 'Kanda's golem: '''Mirroring their masters, Timcanpy and Kanda's golem do not get along. The two are usually seen hovering over their bickering masters' heads and glaring at each other. Timcanpy once ended up eating Kanda's golem. 'Timothy Hearst: 'Timothy is very fond of Timcanpy. Allen often let Timothy play with Timcanpy and as they are often together they are called "the two Tims". When Allen and Timcanpy left the Order, Timothy was really sad not only because of the absence of Allen but because of the absence of Timcanpy. To soothe him, Komui created Kom-Canpy, but Timothy wasn't so pleased. Trivia *Timcanpy's name is from a silver accessory brand name that Hoshino likes. *Ur-Canpy might be a prototype of or is at least probably related to Timcanpy. *Timcanpy enjoys imitating people he likes. He likes playing with food, smoking, Cross, Allen and girls, and dislikes stray cats and Apocryphos. He needs polishing to make his body shine.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 49Fanbook Gray log *Timcanpy has a tendency to get himself eaten by cats.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 2, Page 64D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 45, Page 159 *Timothy Hearst is particularly fond of Timcanpy. They also share the same nickname "Tim". Timothy once got his own Timcanpy's espy called Kom-Canpy. *Timcanpy bears a striking resemblance with the golden snitch from Harry Potter. *The ''cross fleury symbol on Tim's face has changed several times: **An "A" when Tyki Mikk called Allen "Card Shark Boy A".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 55, Page 162 **A heart when Lenalee "begs" Cross Marian to stay at the Order.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 110 **Double exclamation points when Howard Link presents Allen with a copy of the musical score stored within Timcanpy's body.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 137, Page 161 **An interrobang (?!) when a hair tonic falls on him and Allen and causes their hair to grow.D,Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 161 **A "1" when Kanda placed first place in a ranking. http://www.mangapanda.com/dgray-man/205 References Navigation de: Timcampy Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Golem